


Blurred Images

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Seth's worried about your first ultrasound.





	Blurred Images

“You realize that…you being nervous is making me nervous, right?”

“I’m not trying to be, but…”

It was the first appointment Seth had been able to attend, but you had tried to keep him in the loop. Upon his return, he was fascinated with the roundness of your belly and freaked out that you would be able to see the baby somewhere in the blurred images today.

His hand was rarely away from your stomach, even when you awoke this morning – the two of you sprawled on your king size bed, his hand was flat against your tummy. Now, seated in the waiting room of the doctor’s office, you shook your head at his hand’s position as though he were protecting you and the baby from something with simply the shield of his open hand.

Seth looked incredibly normal, dressed down in faded blue jeans and black t-shirt. His messy, thick hair pulled into a frantic and sloppy bun as he wanted to make sure you were at the appointment with plenty of time – almost twenty minutes early.

You wrap your arm loose around his shoulder, rubbing the tense muscle of his shoulder, “This is a good visit, babe. They just wanna make sure the baby is right where it needs to be.”

“Is it hot in here?” Seth’s question is abrupt as he pulls on his shirt and flaps it, “Like – no air?”

You start to panic; he is sweating and his eyes are frantic in their search around the nearly empty room, “Maybe we should step outside for minute.”

“No, I might be dizzy if we stand up.”

“Seth, I’m serious you’re freaking me out now.”

“What? No. Why?” He shifts his body in your chair, facing you a little more and allowing his other hand to rest on your stomach, “Are you feeling okay? Is it the room?”

“No, Seth, it’s you! You’re—”

Before you can further elaborate, the nurse is calling the two of you into the exam room.

————

Seth is seated on a stool beside you, your hand clutched fiercely between his as you wait for the doctor to get back into the room. You’re just waiting for the first pictures of your baby, no big deal, right? The doctor could totally take his time…meanwhile, your boyfriend might just pass out completely.

“Seth, I need this to be happy moment…not a freak out moment. Are you sure you can handle this?” 

Again, with their infamous timing the nurse and doctor are in the room.

As they ramble about the simplicity of your procedure, you stare into Seth’s eyes. You pay no attention to their prep and squeeze Seth’s hand until some of the tension eases, until one of his hands is massaging your scalp and small smile has found his lips. Just as the two of you are reminded of how in love you are, how okay everything is going to be, the doctor announces, “And there is your baby.”

The two of you immediately look to the 3D image capture of your child and your heart stops; the child is sudden real. It looks like an alien, a very real alien, and the only thing that assures that everything is going to work out is that you turn to see a relief wash over Seth’s expression. 

You ease in all of your muscles, bouncing your eyes between the image of your child and Seth. For the first time since you’ve arrived at the doctor’s office, he looks utterly and serenely calm.


End file.
